Midnight Mechanic
by Theguyuknew
Summary: All Mark Stone wanted was to put his skills back to use, and make a buck doing it. When he finds a job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza he thinks his prayers have been answered. By the time he and the new night guard Mike Schmidt find out why the night shift has such a high turnover rate, it's too late. Now the duo must survive five nights at Freddy's. Rated T for some language.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic so be as brutal as you need to be. With that being said, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>The Midnight Mechanic<strong>

I shuffle through my crappy one room apartment with the Sunday paper in hand. Pulling myself a chair to my cheap table and flip straight to the help wanted ads. Someone out there has to need my skills. I need to pay rent, or at least catch up, I'm already behind and I don't think my landlord has too much patience left.

Not much to pick from these days unfortunately. As much as I want to put my mechanic skills back to use, at this point I'll flip burgers if I need to. Most of the ads are for people above my "education". Please, the only thing they have that I don't is a paper with their name on it and a fancy signature.

A new ad catches my eye. One for some joint called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Haven't heard about that place in a long time. I remember they had some animatronics, or something like that anyway. Looks like they have a couple positions open. One for a maintenance worker and a night guard.

I grab the phone off the wall and call the number listed. I just hope at least one of those positions are still open.

After a few rings someone picks up the phone.

"Hello, Freddy Fazbear's pizza. This is Fred how can I help you?" A gruff voice answers.

"Good morning my name is Mark Stone, I'm calling about your ad in the paper." I say as formally as I can.

"Oh yes, which position are you calling about?"

"The maintenance position, is it still open?"

"Yes it is, when can you come in for an interview?"

I nearly drop the phone in surprise, but manage to catch it.

"As soon as you need me!"

***Later that evening.***

I make my way inside the pizzeria and find another guy around my age and dressed up just as I am. In other words, competition. I look over to the robots on stage amazed that they are still working, they kind of look like shit. The bear is a bit rusted, the duck has got some good scratches on it, the rabbit's paint is peeling. That's just cosmetic thought, nothing a good can a spray paint couldn't fix. It just depends on how cheap the owner is.

I make my way over and sit at the table across my competition. I still have a fifteen minutes before my interview, might as well see who this guy is.

He looks up at me with a bit of worry in his eyes.

"Hello, are you're here for the night guard job?"

"No, the maintenance one." I answer.

"Oh thank god." He gives with a sigh of relief. "My names Mike." he says and offers his hand.

"Mark" I answer shaking his hand. That's a load off my mind, I just hope nobody else shows up.

Thankfully no one did. Mike was the first one to go in which gave me a bit more time to prepare. I can't risk screwing this up. I look through my resume hoping my references will still vouch for me. My experience section is pretty long. Mostly from different places as I mostly did odd jobs with only a couple who took me in as a full time employee.

Before I know it I see Mike coming back down the hall with a big smile on his face, and a uniform in his hands.

"That was quick" I comment.

"He basically hired me as soon as I walked in. He'll probably do the same for you, he needs people." He says with the smile still firmly stuck on his face.

_That's kind of odd but hey, whatever gets me a job._

"You must be Mark, good to see you! Come on down to my office." Mr. Fazbear's voice grabs my attention from the departing Mike

I get up and look over to see a bear of a man waving me in from down the hall. I take a deep breath and make my way to my hopefully new boss.

Once I sit down in his small office he cuts right to the chase.

"How good are you with machines?" He answers.

I quickly grab my resume and offer it to him.

"I've been working with machines before I even graduated high school. I've done bodywork at auto-shops and repaired many complicated machines in the factories in most of the towns around here." I sell myself with a hint of pride.

"I see you've only got a high school degree. Why is that?" he says from behind my resume.

_That always has to come up doesn't it. Oh I don't know Mr. Fazbear, probably because I'm broke as shit._

"I plan on attending collage, but I need to make some money for rent first. Hard times you know." I say with a forced smile.

"I know the feeling" he mumbles. After a few moments he sets the paper down and looks at me with a smile.

"It looks like your experience should make up for the lack of degree. You're hired" He says with a smile.

"Thank you Mr Fazbear!" I say nearly jumping out of my seat.

"Just a few things I need to go over with you." He interrupts my internal celebrations. "First, You'll have to come in after we close at ten, and you'll be paid hourly. Second, I'll be inspecting your progress on the animatronics, as they will be your main focus, so no slacking off. Lastly." He gives a pause. "Welcome to the Fazbear family. You start tomorrow night."

***The next night***

_My first night, better make a good impression._

Looking over my outfit I realize I may not look all too professional, but in my line of work you need clothes you don't care about getting dirty. A good pair of blue jeans, a black T-shirt, and my old gray jacket that holds the stains from many jobs. It's not like the boss can complain, he never gave me a uniform or anything.

I walk in and see that most of the employees are already gone with just the cleanup crew and Mr. Fazbear sticking around. He's on stage walking among the animatronics, talking. He notices me and waves me over. I make my way over dodging fallen pizza and busy employees, then climb up the stage.

"It's been a while since we had this many customers in a day. You or Mike must be my lucky charm." he jokes

I give a small laugh. "I always though of myself as a lucky guy."

"Hope that's true." he says turning back to the bear-bot.

_The hell does that mean?_

"So, um these must be the animatronics I heard so much about." I break the silence

"Oh yes let me introduce you!" He says turning back to me with an arm outstretched to the rabbit. "This is Bonnie the bunny, over there is Chica the chicken, and the main man in the middle is Freddy." he says then puts his hand on my shoulder. "This is Mark. He'll be maintaining you guys and gal."

I give a strange look to my eccentric boss.

_Is he seriously introducing me to the robots?_

"Well don't be shy, say hello" he says looking back at me.

_Is he high or something?_

"Um, hello I'm Mark." I say trying to inch away from my boss.

"The band shouldn't need too much work beyond the obvious stuff." my boss continues, pulling me with him as he walks across the stage. "They might have a rusty joint or need some fluid replacement, but the big things are the cosmetics. They can't leave the stage so just worry about making them look good for now. The one that needs the most work is..." He looks over to some old dusty curtained stage with an out of order sign posted out front. "That one is called Foxy, he's the pirate fox of pirate cove."

"That's interesting. How bad of shape is it in." I ask

"He's been pretty banged up and out of order since 87. I want you to take a look at him tonight and see what you can do. I bet he wants to perform like the old days."

_Why did I have to get a boss with a few screws loose. I bet he's a hoarder considering he kept some hunk of junk for so long._

"The blueprints for them are somewhere backstage, or the maintenance room. To be honest I don't remember where exactly. They haven't broken down for a while, minus Foxy, so I haven't needed them. You shouldn't need them tonight as I just want you to look for any damage, and figure out what you want to do." He gives me a pat on the back and another of his trademark smiles. "I'll let you get to it then. Oh, and if you want to leave early that's up to you, just be sure to clock out."

With that he walks off the stage and joins the rest of his staff, who had just finished setting up everything for the next morning. I give the band a quick once over then head back to my truck and grab my tools. The last of the staff passes by me as I return with my gear.

_At least I don't have to wear a uniform. I hate red and yellow together._

I set my pack down in front of the band and start my inspection with the rabbit. From a distance they don't look too bad, but once up close I can see how worn they really are. I reach for a seam in the fur when a thought stops me cold.

_Almost broke the first rule, always make sure the machine your working on is off first._

An inspection of the battered suit reveals nothing that could be a switch or some kind of indicator.

"Is it on the inside?" I ask out loud. I feel around for a panel of some sort, and find one on its back. I pull apart the Velcro holding the fur over it and loosen the screws. I pop the panel off and see that the animatronic is made of a metal endoskeleton with the suit attached at various points.

"So the suit and the skeleton are interchangeable, whoever built these was a forward thinker." I say to myself. I found out a long time ago that talking to myself while I worked was a good way to keep me focused.

With a small pen light I look for some kind of switch or indicator that it's off. After some prodding I find the switch on the base of the neck. Just as I thought, it was off. That meant I could begin my work in earnest.

At around 11:45 I had just finished up looking at the last animatronic, the bird, when Mike walked in. He was dressed in an old security guards uniform. It looked pretty worn but he didn't seem to notice, I guess I just have an eye for these things. I gave him a wave and he gave one back.

"Ready for your first night!?" I shout out to him.

"A little tired but I'm ready!" he shouts back as he makes his way to the security booth at the back of the pizzeria.

I close up Chica, write down my findings, and gather my tools.

"Now for the hard one, the fox. What was its name again... oh ya, Foxy. Real imaginative there." I tell myself as I make my way to pirate cove.

I jump up on stage and push through the curtains. It's pretty dark back there so I hit the light switch. A few flickers later and the room is lit up by its lone remaining light. It's just like how you would imagine a kid friendly pirate setup would look like. Fake treasure chests, plastic coins, a faded beach painted on the back wall, and a half of a pirate ship jutting out from one of the walls. Must have looked pretty good without the half inch thick layer of dust.

At the back of the dusty stage sitting on a treasure chest is the fox-bot. It's looking at the floor in front of it, a monument to disrepair. The suit has some major holes in the front giving a view of the endoskeleton, the legs are completely exposed, the fur is discolored in some spots, and the paint on the head has cracked something fierce. Considering how long it's been out of order it's probably rusted stiff to top it off.

"Wow! You have seen better days. I'm gonna be here for a while." I say to myself.

Just as I finish my sentence the lights go out.

_Great, it wasn't creepy enough back here._

I poke my head out and see most of the place is shrouded in darkness as well. The only light comes from Mikes guard booth.

"Mike! You got power down there?" I shout

"Yes, but I'm on a battery." He shouts, but I can barely hear him.

_Fazbear you cheapskate. The old midnight power saver. I've only had one other employer do this, but his business was on its last legs. _

I fumble around and find my bag. Pulling out the heavy duty flashlight I turn it on and focus it on the rusted fox.

"Maybe this place is to" I mumble to myself and prop the light up on the fake ship.

With my light secure I open up the fox and find that it's also off.

My most immediate concern are the limbs. Something that's been still for this long must have locked up by now. Propping up Foxy was easier than I expected it. Must be light because his suit is missing some chunks.

"Lets take a look at those legs" I begin.

I test the movements manually and to my surprise find them only a little stiff. I go through the full range of motions on its legs and find only a couple spots that lock up.

_I feel like a doctor_

That thought gives me a fun idea. I stand up in front of the broken down fox and straighten the tie I don't have.

"Well Mr. Foxy it seems your legs are in need of only a few repairs. Lucky for you I'm well qualified to give you the care you need. Now I'm going to test the motion in your arms tell me if this hurts at all."

I inform my patient in my best doctor voice.

An hour into my examination I hear someone moving around just outside the curtain. I look behind me to see a shadow pass in front of the curtain toward the security booth.

_Just Mike doing his rounds. I hope he didn't hear me, that would be kind of embarrassing._

I return to my work and take a look at the inside of the jaw. The paint is a shade darker than the rest of the head, but what grabs my attention are the bolts in the back.

"That's more rust than bolt." I comment

I hear heavy footsteps pass by the curtain again.

_Was mike wearing boots when he came in? Must not have noticed. He would tell me if anyone else was here, that's kind of his job._

I grab my smallest wrench and begin to try and turn the rusted bolts holding the jaw in place. It takes me at least half an hour to get the jaw off. It was more rusted than I thought and had a few more surprises holding it in place. Cleaning off the jaw with a brush I notice that some of the darker paint flakes off with each stroke.

"Shit, shouldn't scrub so hard" I tell myself. Then I notice that it's not exposing bear metal when it's brushed away, but just paint that's the same color of the rest of head.

"Is this an overcoat or something? I'll have to ask Fazbear about it in the morning." I note to myself and begin the long process of reattaching the jaw back on Foxy.

I reattach the wires and get the jaw almost in place when a slam startles me, making Foxy's jaw drop literately.

_The hell was that? Sounded like a heavy door. Is Mike playing with the doors, or is this a lot worse? The only reason he should slam a door closed would be if someone was here._

I scramble to the ship and grab my flashlight. With a click I turn off my only light, and the only thing that would give away my position. I flip my light around, ready to use it as an emergency club. A few tense minutes later I hear something open. I poke my head out and look down the hall to Mike's office. The door is open.

_Damn it Mike don't scare me like that. He must be bored._

Turning my light back on I make my way to the ship and prop the light back up. I look back to the fox and notice one of its arms has moved, or did I move it and not remember?

_Fuck this place is creepy at night. After I get this jaw back on I'm out of here._

"Alright Foxy, lets get your jaw back on." I say a little less confidently than I like.

Why does it take so much longer to put this thing back on then to take it off? After a good hour of struggling, and no shortage of cursing, I get the jaw back on.

"That was an adventure, but that's one good looking jaw if I say so myself." I say wiping away a small bead of sweat.

The curtain opens slightly behind me.

"Come to admire my work Mike?" I say packing up my tools by the ship. "Well take a look at that jaw and tell me you could do better." I grab the light and shine it at the person standing just outside the stage.

_THE HELL!?_

Instead of a curious guard I'm met with the cold metallic stare of Bonnie. Though its expressions are limited, I know the desire to hurt someone when I see it. I freeze up. Fazbear said they couldn't leave the stage. They shouldn't even be able to move right now, they were off!

My breaths quicken to the edge of hyperventilation. My legs begin to shake despite my best efforts to control them. With a gulp I grab my toolbag and slowly make my way to the other end of the stage. I carefully step over Foxy with my eyes and light trained on Bonnie the murderbot. Thankfully its head doesn't track my movement across the stage making this encounter a sliver less terrifying.

A slow mechanical whirl catches my ear. I stare at Bonnie but can't see any movement.

_What's making that sound. That sounds like a motor but Bonnie isn't moving._

Dread pours over me when I slowly turn my head toward Foxy. Its icy stare freezes me in place once more. Only its head has moved, but its eyes are looking straight into mine.

Slowly I turn to face Foxy and back up to the edge of the stage. Mike's office sounds like a good place to run to right now.

"ARRRG welcome me matey to p-p-pirate cove!" It screams in a disturbing mechanical voice, eyes flashing with every word.

"Jesus fuck!" I scream as I fall off the stage, bouncing the back of my head off the floor.

I scramble to my feet to see Bonnie slowly turn to face me. My fight or flight overpowers the pain and in a flash I turn to run, never taking my eyes off Bonnie.

Unfortunately I should have looked where I was going because I slam face first into another robot. I fall to the ground grabbing my face. My tools scatter all around me.

"Ahhh fuck!" I yell in pain while holding my face. I look up to see a chicken with multiple rows of teeth. The yellow chicken didn't look this menacing in the day.

Before I can react it grabs onto my arm.

"Now now, t-t-that kind of language is not allowed at F-F-Freddy Fazbear's pizza" It screeches and tightens its grip on me.

I try to pry free from the animatronic chicken, but its grip only tightens threatening to crush my arm. I search for a way out of its death grip and find one of my long screwdrivers near my free arm. I grab it just in time to see Bonnie start walking to me. In one panicked motion I drive the screwdriver into Chica's wrist. I must have hit something important because the death chicken released its grip on me.

Without a pause I sprint past Chica and down the hall to Mike's office. Just before I can make it inside I see Mike scramble to the door. It slams in my face.

"Mike! Let me in you son of a-" I yell pounding on the door.

The door opens and jump inside falling all over myself.

"Close the door!" I yell from the floor.

"Not yet!" he yells back with his hand hovering over the button.

"The hell do you mean not yet?"

"The doors take power to stay closed and I can't waste it."

"So you're just going to leave it open with those things out there."

"I have to. I can only close it when they get close, otherwise we'll run out of power and be defenseless."

"Fazbear you cheapskate" I mutter while picking myself back up.

Mike hurries back to his desk and begins checking the cameras. He lets out a sigh of relief as he lowers the monitor.

"Looks like they didn't follow you. What were you doing back there for so long, I thought they got you already." He asks

"I was fixing the fox. What the hell is going on here?"

"I'm not sure, all I got was a message from some guy on the phone when I started my shift." He answers as he raises the monitor again.

"So what did this phone guy say?" I asks as I lean against the wall opposite of mike. The adrenaline surge is subsiding, making me a little shaky.

"Basically the animatronics wonder around at night, and if they see us they will think we're endoskeletons and try to stuff us in a suit. He was very descriptive on how that would turn out. Also one of them bit someone in the head and took out a big chunk of brain. Did you say you were working on a fox?"

"Ya why?" I ask.

"I thought there were only three of them." He says as he flips through the cams. "How did you not notice something was wrong when you were working on them?" He asks glancing up from the monitor.

"None of them moved an inch while I was working on them."

Mike gives me a strange look after I give my answer.

"Oh wait, that's why you didn't notice." He reasons. "You were already in pirate cove when Bonnie hopped off stage. It looks like only Bonnie and Chica are the only ones that can move." He flips down the monitor and leans back in his chair.

"Oh trust me, the fox can move." I answer and walk to one of the doors to check down the hall.

"Great." Mike moans and sits back up in his chair. "At least we only have two hours left."

The rest of the shift is relatively quiet. Bonnie and Chica only showed up a few times, and were met with a door to the face. Strangely they only seemed to glare at Mike whenever they appeared. We bounced around a few theories about what was going on, but only settled on a few things.

They became active at midnight, Chica really shouldn't need two sets of teeth, Bonnie moved around the most, they always showed up at the same door, and we really needed to talk to our boss about this mess.

"I bet he knew about this. No wonder he was so eager to hire y-" I stop as Mike jumps to the door and slams his hand into the button. With one robotic horror sealed off I casually glance over to the other opposite window and nearly jump out of my skin. Chica's crazed gaze meets me and I scramble over to the door and slam it shut.

"Both? Why are both of them here!" Mike growls in frustration. He sits back In his chair and checks the power level. "This isn't good, having them both closed is really draining my power. At least we only have a couple minutes left before six."

"There's no guarantee that they will stop at six." I remind Mike with a grim voice.

Silence fills the last minutes of the shift from hell. It's only broken at six when the clock chimes and the power is restored. We look at the animatronics that, as if on cue, turn around and walk back to the stage. Mike checks the monitor again and gives a sigh of relief .

"They're back on stage." Mike says and slumps into his chair.

I slide down the wall and onto the floor. Closing my eyes I let the familiar feeling of safety I had taken for granted wash over me.

"What are you going to say to Fazbear? I know I've got a few choice words for him." I ask Mike, who is resting his head on the desk.

"I lot of things, questions mostly. He should be here soon." Mike answers with the stress of the night seeping into his voice.

"Good"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

One eye one a bunch of crazy machines, a probable black eye, one arm icing the bruise on the other, and a stress induced headache on top of it all. I've had better mornings. Should I tell Fazbear exactly how I feel about all this, or just strangle him first? As angry as I am I can only imagine how Mike feels right now. He was the center of their attention last night, except for Chica. I swear even with that vacant stare right now it's still glaring at me.

I shift in my seat at the table facing the door and look over to mike. He took a seat facing the dangerous trio.

"How much longer until he gets here?" I ask

Mike looks up at the clock on the wall. "About fifteen minutes ago."

"Great" I mutter to myself.

As if I spoke the magic words Mr Fazbears station wagon pulls up. He gets out of his car and strolls over to the door to let himself in. With a big smile he waves to us then takes off his coat.

"Good morning! Sorry I'm late, traffic was brutal. How are you two doing..." He trails off unable to finish the sentence. The deafening silence, and my overbearing glare must have sunk into him. He takes a deep breath and sets his coat on the nearest table. "They acted up last night, huh?" He asks while looking over the band.

"Acted up? That's a nice way to phrase attempted murder. I'm having a great time not trying to _act up_ right now." I growl.

"What Mark is saying is we have some questions Mr. Fazbear." Mike jumps in to keep me from jumping down Fazbear's throat.

Mr Fazbear raises his hands in defeat. "Alright, Follow me to my office."

The three of us cram into Fazbear's two man office, and I think Fazbear counts as one and a half. Fazbear takes his seat while Mike and I figure that standing is the best option. Mike closes the door behind us as our boss requests.

"I know the animatronics can get a bit active during the night, but it's nothing to worry about." Fazbear starts off with.

"Except the part were they turn you into a metallic hot pocket." I retort.

"What?" He questions.

"I got a message at the start of my shift from your last night guard. He told me how they would shove us into a suit if they caught us after dark." Mike explains and crosses his arms.

"Oh please not with that again. Listen, that is just a rumor started from the incident we had back in 87." Fazbear argued.

"What incident?" I question. Both Mike and Fazbear look at me like I had grown a second head. "I don't know everything that happened in 87." I explain.

"Back in 87 there was an incident with missing children." Mike explains "I was little when it happened so I don't know much about it."

"Oh that. I thought that was somewhere else. So what exactly happened to start this so called rumor." I asks Fazbear.

Fazbear reaches into a drawer in his desk and pulls out a small bottle of whiskey. He takes a drink then leans back in his chair.

"I can't tell you much, some kind of legal thing, but I can tell you some things. We had an security guard a while back. He seemed like an odd one, but nothing dangerous. That all changed during that week in 87. He stole one of our mascot suits, the ones we used for employees. It was a Freddy suit that was gold instead of brown. With it he abducted five children, nobody knows what he did with them. After his arrest someone started the rumor that he stuffed them into the animatronics. It's something we could never get cleared up, so it still is going around to this day."

_This place just gets better and better. What's next, it was built on top of an Indian burial ground?_

Silence fills the small room, broken only by Fazbear putting away his whiskey.

"So what happened to the last guard?" Mike asks.

"He quit, just like all the other. They rarely stay around longer then a day." Fazbear sighs.

"So what do you know about the animatronics nightly escapades?" I ask Fazbear, never breaking eye contact.

"They all turn on and go into free roam at night. That's about all I know honestly." He shrugs.

_Lying bastard. I bet he had to dig out the last guard from a suit._

"Is there a way to turn them off at night?" Mike asks.

"Yes, but only temporarily. They were never designed to stay off, there is some kind of fail safe that turns them back on after so long. I bet you know where the switch is Mark." Fazbear answers.

"Who would know more about their behavior at night?" Mike inquires.

"Probably the last guard, He stayed on the longest. I can remember his name for the life of me though." Fazbear ponders.

"I'll figure it out. I just hope he left me more messages." Mike says.

I look over to mike. He can't be thinking of coming back to this place.

Mr. Fazbear sits up in his seat. A mixture of disbelief and happiness creeps onto his face. "Are you going to stay as the night guard?" He asks

"Yes." Mike answers.

"Are you fucking serious?" I blurt out. "Why the hell would you stay another night at this messed up place?"

"Because if I don't who will? I've already picked up on their patterns, and with your help it would be easy."

"You honestly expect me to stay here?"

"Please Mark. Think about it, Foxy didn't move during your repairs. If you could keep one of them busy, then it'll be simple to last through the night."

_That's true. It didn't move until after I was done, but that won't stop the others. Maybe I could just hang out in pirate cove with a wrench in foxy and still get paid. Wait, what the hell am I thinking. Fuck this place. _

"Are you sure you want to work here?" I ask Mike

"Yes. Someone has to keep them in check." He answers.

_God dammit Mike. If you get killed and I could have helped stop it, I'd never be able to live with myself. Let's see, I should help Mike, I need the money, and I get to do what I like doing. On the down side I'm working on murderbots that want to shove me into an animatronic coffin._

I look at Mike's and Mr Fazbear's hopeful faces.

_God dammit._

"Alright, one more night. There are some things I want to try." I relent.

Mr Fazbear shoots out of his chair. "That's great! I knew I could count on you two!" before I can object, he grabs us both in for a bear hug. He lets go just as quickly as he grabbed us. "Sorry I just got caught up in the moment."

"No problem." Mike says while he opens the door.

Our boss walks us down the hall back to the main dining area. Even with the animatronics out there, it may still be better then that cramped office with Mr. Fazbear. Mike grabs his coat and I gather my tools from the floor near pirate cove. Mr Fazbear steps inside to inspect my work. As soon as I got everything back in its proper place Mr Fazbear emerges from behind the curtain with a great big smile.

"Amazing work on Foxy's jaw, I'm impressed." He bellows

It always feels nice to get praise for your work. "Thank you sir." I reply.

"Oh I was meaning to ask you, what happened to Chica?" He asks pointing to the yellow bird.

I look over to see the screwdriver I jammed into its wrist is still there.

"Oh that. Emergency repairs." I answer with a smile.

"Can you take it out?" Fazbear asks concernedly.

_No._

"Yes." I begrudgingly answer.

We walk up to the bird and I yank out the screwdriver. Chica clenches its fist a few times.

"Thank you!" It chirps at me in a kid friendly tone.

_Fuck you._

"Don't mention it." I say.

I don't stick around and make my to the exit where Mike is waiting for me. We're going to need all the rest we can get.

***Night Two***

_What the hell am I doing back here? I don't know what I did to deserve this. Why does Mike have to be insane._

Hesitantly I turn off my truck and step out. Ten pm and I'm back here again, my second night is about to begin. I grab my tools out of the bed of the truck and slowly make my way through the front door. The clean up crew is hard at work and Mr. Fazbear looks delighted to see me.

"Mark! So glad you're back. I was hoping you wouldn't change your mind." He cheers as he rushes over to greet me.

"I can't let Mike do it alone" I say, raising my hand to fend off a possible hug.

"Good, Good." he says then looks over to the animatronics. "I saw your notes from yesterday and I want you to tackle the rust issue tonight."

"Okay, but how am I supposed to grind out the rust if there is no power?" I question my cheap boss.

"I already thought about that. I have a generator in the maintenance room that is used for emergencies. There isn't a lot of fuel for it, but it should be plenty to power your tools through the night. Do you have any questions for me?"

"Can I hook up the generator to the building's power supply?"

"Unfortunately no, something about incompatibility causing a risk for fire. Besides even if you could, there wouldn't be enough fuel to last the night." Fazbear reasons.

_Damn, it's always something._

"That's a shame. So how am I supposed to get them back there to work on them? Do you have a dolly or something."

Mr. Fazbear gives a slight chuckle. "Had one, but it broke. You could always ask them nicely to go back there."

"Not happening." I reply. With a heavy sigh I begin to trudge toward the animatronic band.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." Fazbear attempts to assure me.

I jump up on stage and set my pack down in front of Freddy. I give each a good stare-down to make sure they aren't moving yet. Satisfied that they won't attempt to murder me yet, I walk over to the devil's purple rabbit Bonnie. Something has been bugging me about what Fazbear said this morning. He said they all turn on at midnight, but Foxy's switch never flipped last night. Was it on the whole night?

I pop open the panel in the back of Bonnie's suit and take a look at the switch. It still appears to be in the off position. Confused I look closer at the switch, maybe this isn't the on off switch. Upon closer inspection I see it's labeled power and it's...

"Oh you have to be kidding me." I complain. Whoever installed the switch put it on upside down. Although it looked like it was in the off position it was really on. I'm lucky I didn't shock myself yesterday.

I wave over to Mr. Fazbear to get his attention.

"I thought you said they turn on at midnight. They're on right now." I shout over.

"I guess on was a little misleading. They are in standby mode right now and become active at midnight. Not truly off and on I suppose." He shouts back. He turns back to his staff who have just finished up. They begin to gather their things to head out for the night. "Do you need anything before we close up for the night?" Mr. Fazbear asks me.

_A gun._

"No I should be all set for tonight." I shout to him and his departing staff.

"Have a good night then!"

"You too."

With a smile and a wave he leaves me to my work. At least I have a couple hours before things get real. It like this place does a complete one-eighty once midnight rolls around. I take another look at the rabbit in front of me. Maybe once I get rid of the rust, and give it a new coat of paint it wont look as creepy. Kids are strange. All I see is a mechanical murder rabbit, but they see some kind of magic purple bunny that wants to be their best friend.

_Enough daydreaming, time to work._

With that thought I set off to the maintenance area to see what I have to work with. The walk is thankfully quiet. It lets me appreciate the scenery, although it looks like the building isn't in much better shape than the animatronics. Grease stains adorn the walls, the tile is discolored from the many people that have walked upon it, and I swear there isn't a light that doesn't flicker. The whole thing is painted in this bland 80's style that I doubt was even popular back then. The only thing that adds a bit of life to this place are the posters the kids have drawn and stuck to the walls. Most of them are just of the robots drawn up like there is nothing mechanical about them. You could almost believe they weren't murder bots.

I turn a corner and find a room labeled "employees only". No door though. I step inside and flip on the light.

_Holy crap. This place is a disaster zone._

The room is littered with spare parts. They are all over the counters, floor, shelves, and just about anywhere you could stick them. Old tools and bolts litter any kind of work space. The drawers that are still here are in complete disarray. The only thing that looks slightly organized are the heads to the animatronics. This is going to take me some time just to clear a work space. With a sigh I head to the janitor's closet to fetch a broom.

The alarm on my watch starts beeping at me indicating that it is 11:55. I look around the room and admire my handiwork. It may not be completely clean, but the room is now usable. I set the broom against the wall and head on down to Mike's office. We need a game-plan for tonight.

By the time I make it to his office he is already watching the cameras. He's set up just like the night before with only one new addition. A fire ax now rests on the side of his desk.

"You brought a fire ax?" I ask him

"Yes. A guard needs a weapon right?" He answers with his eyes glued to the screen. "So why are you back here? I figured you would be working on one of them by now."

"I wanted to see if you got another message, and I don't want to be up on that stage when it rolls over to midnight. I have no idea what they will do."

"I should be getting a message in a minute. He calls at midnight. Have you figured out how you're going to get one of them to the maintenance room?"

"Nope, but I'll figure something out. Besides I have a better idea, and if it works you'll find your night nice and uneventful."

"That's good." Mike smiles

A few moments later the phone rings and Mike's watch alarm beeps at the same time. He lets it go to the answering machine and the message begins to play.

"Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know.." Phone guy explains.

A frown begins to form on Mike's face

"Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon." Phone guy finishes.

"That's great. They get more aggressive as the week goes on." I complain.

"And now I have to worry about Foxy." Mike adds.

"I'm off to start my master plan before they start walking around. Just watch the stage cam if you curious." I inform Mike and rush off to the dining area.

I pause at the threshold of the dining area and peek around the corner to the stage.

_Lets see, Foxy didn't do anything until late in the night. Mike said Bonnie didn't come off stage until a couple hours into his shift. So they should be relatively harmless until they become truly active. I'll approach slowly then work quickly. I hope this works._

I creep into the dining area and stick near the walls. The trio is still just staring off into space, they either haven't noticed me or don't care. After a few minutes of slowly stalking the dark room I arrive at the far end of the stage. I hop up and head to my tools I left near Freddy. I grab the L shaped flashlight out of my pack, carefully turn it on, and put it in my jacket's chest pocket. None of the animatronics move at all, even though I'm obviously in their view. With a ninja's grace I move in behind them and begin to unscrew the back panel on Freddy. I take the panel off and gingerly set it on the ground before moving on to Chica. Just as quickly as I had taken Freddy's off, Chica's panel joins Freddy's on the stage floor. Last but not least Bonnie's panel is removed. Now for phase two of my master plan. I quickly reach up and flip the switch. I see the light in Bonnie's eyes go out. With an assassins efficiency I move and turn off Chica and Freddy.

_Sometimes I impress myself. To bad it's not permanent, but I'll just keep shutting them off as soon as they turn back on._

I wave to the camera and give Mike a thumbs up. I know he's watching because the light on the camera is blinking. The only problems I have is that I don't know how long they'll stay off, and I have to get the rust off at least one of them. I decide to start with Chica because the rust is much more noticeable on that one than the dark colored bear and rabbit.

"Alright lets take a look at that forearm." I begin. I pull back the Velcro and unscrew the fasteners holding the suit closed. The suit was built partially segmented which allows me to work on one piece without having to pull the whole thing off. I unscrew the last screw holding one half of the forearm onto the endoskeleton. The piece flips open up like an old music box, startling me. I must have missed seeing the spring loaded hinges on the other side. Looks like it was designed to open up like this for easy access.

"Whoever built this really knew what they were doing." I mumble to myself. "It looks like taking it off completely is going to be a totally different beast." I moan as I look at the jumble of wires, struts, and cables holding the suit to the endoskeleton. I'm going to need those blueprints for this.

Click

I look over to the other animatronics. Bonnie is still off, but Freddy has turned back on. I reach over and shut it back off. I close Chica's arm segment and begin put the screws back in when another click catches my attention. This time Bonnie is back up. I casually turn it back off. I get back to my job, but don't get too far before I hear another click. I figure it's Chica this time, but I look to see the switch is still off. Freddy's eyes are lit up again.

_Why did he turn on so soon?_

I flip the switch again, and return to closing up Chica.

Click, Click.

Now both Bonnie and Freddy are back on. Something's not right here. I carefully turn Freddy back off. I reach over to Bonnie's switch, but before I can even touch it I hear another click. It's Freddy again.

"Now remember k-kids, always f-f-finish your slice of pizza before you get another one." Freddy's prerecorded message goes off, causing me to drop my screws.

"That's right kids. It's always im-im-important to finish what you s-start before moving on to something else." Bonnie chimes in.

"You could forget what you're doing and that would make you w-wasteful. Wasteful people makes Freddy a a-a-ang-sad bear." Freddy's distorted voice finishes the conversation.

_Did they figure out what I was doing? How could they, they're just animatronic cartoon characters. Chica hasn't turned on at all. Is that because I was acutely working on it?_

I bend down to find the screws I dropped, keeping my eyes on Freddy. I carefully brush my hand across the floor to feel for the missing screws. After a few minutes of blindly searching I manage to locate the last three I needed. I cautiously rise and begin to finish up Chica.

Thump!

I jerk my head to the direction of the sound. I find Bonnie has gotten off the stage and is looking at me. My muscles freeze up and I break into a cold sweat. The rabbit stares at me for a few moments then turns its attention to the camera on the other side of the room. It walks to the center of the dining area and stays there, never taking its eyes off the camera.

_It's active, and I'm alive. I thought those two things were mutually exclusive. I think there is a hole in this whole endoskeleton theory._

I screw in the last screw with a shaky grip and put the fake feathers back onto Chica. I quickly grab the back panel and screw it back into place. Not a moment later I hear the last click indicating the chicken is back online.

"Thank you" It chirps at me.

"No problem." I answer as I back away with my tools in hand.

"Don't f-forget kids-" Freddy sounds before cutting its message off early.

_Don't forget what?_

I notice Freddy's back panel is still missing.

_Oh that. I have a feeling if I try to leave that off it'll kill me._

I walk over and return the panel back where it belongs on Freddy. I'll admit the fear is making me work a lot quicker. Now all that's left is Bonnie's panel. I scoop up the panel and look to the rabbit. Quietly I get off the stage and sneak up to Bonnie. I carefully place the panel back in place. At my touch Bonnie's head turn in my direction, and one of its eyes locks with mine. It only looks for a second before turning back to the camera. I'm glad I didn't eat dinner or I might have shit myself. I screw the panel in place and creep my way back to Mike's office. The rabbit doesn't seem to care about anything except the camera.

I breath a bit easier as I pass pirate cove. Movement catches my eye and I jump back to see the fox peeking at me from behind the curtain. Just like Bonnie it only looks at me for a moment before fixing its gaze on the camera. I back up to the hallway then take off to the office.

I rush into Mikes office nearly scaring him to death.

"Don't do that." He scolds me as he lets go of his ax.

"Sorry, I was just running for my life." I reply. I take a seat on the counter across from Mike.

"I thought you were going to die at least three times out there." He says, flipping up the monitor.

"Me to. I think there is a problem with this endoskeleton thing."

"Ya, they seem to not really care about you. They seem far more interested in me."

"Strange. Bonnie and Chica looked like they wanted to tear me apart yesterday, but today they don't even care."

"Did you do anything different yesterday?" Mike questions.

"Not that I can think of. All I did was fix up Foxy's stubborn jaw and look over the other three. I think the rabbit passed by the cove a couple times before it decided to take a look inside." I answer.

"Wait a minute. Maybe they don't see you as an endoskeleton, so you're not breaking any rules. Did you break any other rules yesterday?"

"Just one I can think of. I cursed quite I bit when I was fixing that jaw, and when I smacked into the chicken."

"Maybe that's why they attacked you yesterday."

"Seems kind of overkill for rule enforcement."

Mike flips the monitor down and takes a drink of his coffee. "What happened on stage?"

"I tried turning them all off. It worked at first, but then Freddy kept turning back on. I don't know how it figured out what I was doing. I guess I can't bullshit the bear." I answer.

"Maybe he's the smart one." Mike chuckles.

I give a nod.

_I need a new plan. Maybe if I can catch one of them by themselves I can keep them off for longer. I know it won't work on Freddy as he already figured it out. It looked like he could communicate with the other two, so I doubt it will work with them for now. Chica stayed off the whole time I worked on it. That's it! I'll get one of them to the maintenance room and keep them busy back there. _

"Hey mike, do any of them go to the maintenance room?" I ask Mike.

"So far just Bonnie, why?" he asks

"They seem to stay off if I work on them. I think I can keep Bonnie off if I get it back there."

"That would help a lot. The only problem is I don't know what Freddy or Foxy do. I don't know if they will go back there with you and Bonnie."

"It shouldn't be a problem with Foxy, but Freddy might still be a little pissed at me for my shenanigans on the stage." The statement makes me think of something. "Do you think these things have a personality? Can a robot even have one?"

"I'd like to think so, and the kids seem to think so. Just look at some of the posters and you'll see a pattern." Mike reasons with me.

"Maybe later. Where are the animatronics now?" I ask mike. I want to start my next plan.

Mike flips up the monitor and cycles through the cameras. "Lets see. Freddy and Chica are still on stage. Foxy is still in his cove, but it looks like he slowly making his way out. It looks like Bonnie is down the hall."

"Good. I'm going to the maintenance room to find those blueprints. Wish me luck." I utter.

I head out the door Chica usually appears at, and Mike gives me a wave. I rush down the hall and then carefully make my way across the dining area. Running in there is probably against the rules, and I don't want them to break my legs for it. As soon as I'm out of their view I book it to the maintenance room. I swear the room is even darker than the rest of the building. As soon as I step inside I get the feeling that someone is watching me. I look around the room to make sure nothing that shouldn't move is moving.

I thought it looked bad before, but that's nothing compared to it in the dark. The endoskeleton in the middle of the room is just how I left it earlier. The heads give off an illusion that only darkness resides within them as my light shines over them. Other than those things I'm all alone in this room.

_Fuck this place. Just grab the blueprints and get out._

I open up a drawer to find papers galore. With a sigh I open up some other drawers hopeful that they aren't stacked with papers. Of course they are.

"Fantastic." I moan. Without another moments pause I begin sifting through multitudes of papers. The feeling of eyes watching me never stops. I sort faster.

_Bill, bill, bill, ad, poster, warranty, bill, ad, bill, work order, work order, why does he keep so much crap? Bill, receipt, invoice, ad, ad, ad, lake county police report, ad, wait what?_

I pick up the police report. It's got some water damage and most of it's illegible.

_What is this doing here? Lets see. "the animatronic named Foxy malfunctioned and bit down on the head of Laurence Mcconner. Mr. Mcconner was rushed to Lakeview Hospital immediately following the incident. Something something something, can't make out most of this. Laurence Mcconner is one of the two main suspects in case-file # A542. It remains to be proven if that incident and this one are related in a way other than location. Pizzeria owner Fred Fazbear will be taken in for questioning._

"It's me." a whisper snaps my attention behind me.

I spin around to find nothing. I pocket the report and hurry though the rest of the papers. At the very bottom of the second drawer I find a binder with an endoskeleton on the cover. Relieved I place it on the counter and open it up to find the papers I was looking for. I look through the binder to see if it has everything I need. A quick run through reveals that not all the suits are identical on the inside. Satisfied I close the binder. As soon as the binder is closed it's like someone hit a switch. The atmosphere went from creepy to bone chillingly terrifying.

Something inside of me is screaming at me to get out of there, and to not turn around. My blood runs cold and I swear I can see my breath. My heart is threatening to burst from my chest.

"It's me." A deep distorted voice grabs my attention. I spin around to find something, or someone staring at me from across the room. A golden Freddy costume is slumped on the counter across the endoskeleton. It's head is twisted unnatural to keep its gaze on me, while thick black fluid oozes from its eye holes. Unlike the rigid animatronics, this one looks more natural. As if it's a man in a suit rather than a robot.

"Told them." It rumbles.

"T-told them what." I stammer out.

"Told them." It repeats. "Told them, it's me."

"Who tol-" I manage to get out before it interrupts.

"You told them!" It howls with the voice of an angry specter, and pulls itself off the counter. It's limbs twitch with each movement, and the cracking of bones are heard with each step.

I attempt to move, but I can't. This thing has me paralyzed with fear. My eyes widen as I watch it shamble around the endoskeleton, its head never stops facing me. I can't breath, I can't move, there is nothing I can do.

_Is this how I die?_

Thump!

I glance to the doorway to find Bonnie, its silhouette broken only by its glowing pupils.

_Or is that how I die?_

I glance back to find the golden Freddy has vanished. I stare into the empty space for a while longer fully expecting it to attack at any moment. Feeling begins to return to my body and I move my head around to scan the room. The ice in my veins begins to thaw, and I take the breath I desperately needed. Bonnie enters the room and walks straight past me. I don't even watch it as my eyes are still locked in a thousand yard stare.

After what seems like an eternity my heart stops pounding, and I grab the binder. Without a word I walk from the maintenance room to mikes office. I don't pay any mind to Chica in the dining room, or Foxy who had just started running down the hall during my trance-like walk. I walk down the hall as Foxy pounds on the door that slammed in its face. I stand by the window while Foxy begins to give up. The shock is keeping me from registering what is going on. I only have one thing on my mind, and that's to get to the office. Foxy gives up and begins to walk back to the cove. It gives me one look as it passes by, I don't return one.

Mike checks the cameras one more time, then opens the door for me. Silently I walk inside and take a seat on the counter across from him.

"What happened to you? You look like you've seen a ghost." Mike questions.

"Y-Yes" I timidly answer.


End file.
